


This Time

by Writecuzimfree



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writecuzimfree/pseuds/Writecuzimfree
Summary: Post: Season 5, Episode 6 and now loosely AUAnnalise is officially back with Caplan and Gold after she got played by the governor's office. Follow Michaela as she moves forward with a new partner after Asher.No Beta. All mistakes are mine. If you're interested, connect with me. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is based on the song, "Underneath Your Clothes" By: Shakira
> 
> "...You're a song written by the hands of God  
> Don't get me wrong 'cause this might sound to you a bit odd  
> But you own the place where all my thoughts go hiding..."

Connor was sipping his coffee from a mug that I gave him two Christmases ago, "I cannot wait until this freaking wedding is over. Oliver is killing me with his freaking over the top requests which results in me not getting any of my nightly snuggle time." I rolled my eyes when I noticed Gabriel trailing behind Laurel as she entered into Caplan & Gold’s conference room holding Christopher on her hip.

After Laurel made the statement that I was in love with Teagan, I had begun questioning everything that transpired over the years with all of my former lovers and even down to my sexuality. I could not be in love with a woman. Right? I mean I did have sex with one woman during undergrad, but I didn't want them to know that. 

Placing her designer briefcase on the seat next to Connor, Laurel exhaled, “Michaela, please do not forget to pick up Christopher by 4:30. On Fridays, the nursery closes at 4:45. I left some money in your room this morning. Thank you again for watching him this evening.”

I look up from my MAC into Laurel’s piercing blue eyes that were focused directly on me, watching my every move.

I hit Connor in his chest then reached out for Christopher, “Can you for once be happy, Connor? The wedding is going to be so much fun. I can’t wait for it. I have big plans for you. Laurel, I got this. Christopher is practically my child. Isn’t that right, cutie? Come to Mama Mickey.”

Christopher squealed, throwing himself into my open waiting arms.

Laurel, “Well, now knowing this is your son, can you take him down to the nursery? I need to prep for court-“

Gabriel interjected, “Laurel, do you think you can help me with the closing? I’m lost.”

With a raised eyebrow, Laurel looked back over her shoulder, “Give me a minute while I get my son situated.”

It was something about this Gabriel douche bag. I hated how he always was looking at Laurel. UGH! How dare Gabriel interrupt my time with my family. Okay, family, Michaela?! Well, technically, we were family. After all of the craziness of this law school, these people were my family and has been a better family to me than the family I grew up with.

Laurel places a kiss on Christopher’s forehead, and quickly whispered into my ear, “I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

I shuddered from Laurel’s closeness. She must’ve seen it because she places a hand on my lower back while she talked to another classmate in our clinic. This woman is going to be the death of me. 

I could feel Connor watching me as I continued to size up Gabriel, grabbing Christopher’s diaper bag from the table.

Connor stood up, "I am coming with."

Oliver walks in with a box of dozen donuts as we walked out.

Christopher laid his head on my shoulder and started playing with my earring.

With unnecessary force, Connor pushed the elevator button to go to L1 for the nursery.

Connor did not take long before he asked, “So, what was that? Back there?”

Through closed teeth, “What was what, Connor?”

“You looking at Gabriel like that? I dislike the guy but Jesus, you gave him the look of death. Do you think Laurel is banging this wannabe Wes?”

I continue rocking Christopher in my arms.

“God, I fucking hope not. I can’t do that shit again.”

Connor chuckles, “I don’t think anyone can truly handle the Devil that wears Prada. Laurel is interesting.”

Laurel Castillo was an intriguing person. Her father was involved in some seriously shady business with Antares Technologies and now locked up doing serious time in federal prison. Her family murdered her baby's father. Now, her family wants her to lead the family business, and all will be forgiven. Also, let’s not forget that Laurel was institutionalized and kidnapped in her teenage years. What a life.

Walking into the tiny nursery, the receptionist waved at Connor and me. The receptionist appeared to be no older than his mid-twenties.

Connor whispered to me, “I need to hurry up and get married before I fuck up big time.”

Falling instantly in lust over the receptionist's dimples, I supplied, “Oh, my God. He is so damn cute.”

Forty minutes later, I was picking up Christopher with Laurel from the nursery due to Christopher running a slight fever.

Laurel was skimming briefly through a memo. I knew Annalise was going to kill Laurel if she did not bring this case home.

Laurel, “I left you like four hundred. Do you think you need more?”

I chuckled, shaking my head, “Laurel, four hundred? You’re freaking crazy.”

Laurel rolled her eyes, “What, Michaela? I’m trying to ensure you two are okay this evening. You didn’t have to do this for me.”

“Seriously, four hundred? I wasn’t expecting any form of payment. Remember, we’re family. Right?”

Finally, Laurel looked up from the paper in her hand that had her attention.

“Right.”

Laurel with her sexy smirk. UGH!!!!!! I need to go get out of the office as soon as possible.

I added with a wink, “Now, I can spend my Friday afternoon at home with this cutie.”

Laurel pouted, kissing me quickly on the corner of the lips. It was not unusual for us to kiss as such. Over the years, Laurel and I had grown very close to one another. I even kissed this woman after we aced an exam at school. With my current self-reflection of my sexuality, my feelings that I had buried since my first interaction for Laurel was beginning to resurface.

“Don’t have too much fun, Christopher, without me. Getting milk wasted is all you do with Mommy? Huh?”

Connor out of breath, “Michaela, can you please sign for a box from FedEx for Oliver? It’s from his mom.”

With Christopher in my arms, “Sure. You owe me dinner next week.”

Laurel leans in, grabbing us both into a quick hug.

I whispered, “Good luck today in court. I’ll see you this evening.”

Laurel pulled back, “Thank you. Take my car for the car seat. Also, I put my credit card in your bag. You can go shopping or whatever. He has a stroller in the trunk-“

Laurel was extra cute at the moment, slipping one hand into one of her back pants pocket.

Connor, being Connor, interrupted with a small smile, “Ewww. Are you sure you two aren’t married? Laurel is definitely the guy of this relationship.”

I rolled my eyes, handing my Lexus keys to Laurel.

“Fuck you, Connor. But to be honest, we would beat you and Oliver in Scrabble.”

Laurel again kisses me, “I got to run. Annalise is probably pacing the room, cornering Ollie on my whereabouts. Connor, don’t be mad that my wife is already planning how to destroy you in Scrabble.”

“Oh, please. You two wouldn’t be able to survive a relationship. Let alone a marriage.”

Walking to Laurel’s white Mercedes-Benz, my thoughts were beginning to drift to Tegan. Okay, maybe, I had a little crush on her. However, I was almost entirely over her due to her constant nasty attitude and her fangirling over Annalise. Laurel was checking off every checklist that I wanted in a partner. She was intelligent, wealthy, and stubborn but so down to earth. She could call me out on my bullshit, and I didn’t mind it. Asher was just a boy, trying to live in a man’s world.

UGH! MY LIFE!

Around 2 PM, Christopher was playing in his playpen, and I was lounging around on the enormous sectional, catching up on my dosage of reality shows. I was shocked that I was so behind on Love and Hip-Hop.

My phone beeped letting me that I received a text message. It was from Laurel.

**_“Court was- interesting.”_ **

Biting my bottom lip, I quickly texted back.

**_“Why?”_ **

**_"If I did not follow up with the key witness, we would've lost this case because of Gabriel. He is terrible."_ **

**_"Laurel, he is an idiot. I do not know why Annalise keeps this loser around. Pork or chicken?"_ **

**_"That was a quick change of subjects. I am feeling pork..."_ **

**_“No dinner for you.”_ **

**_"I just busted my ass in court, and I get no dinner? What a wife! I even gave you my card to shop until you dropped._ **

**_“Next time, answer. Don’t question me.”_ **

**_“Do I get my feet rubbed tonight too? ”_ **

**_“Maybe. Don’t push it.”_ **

**_“Got to run. Asher just came in with Annalise.”_ **

Oh, the ex. I officially ended our sleeping together arrangement last week. Asher was becoming more clingy, unfiltered which wasn’t cute. Besides, I didn’t need him to have an orgasm. I had toys.

“Come on, Christopher. Let’s go to the mall on Mommy’s dime. I want a new bag, and I know you want shoes.”

Christopher beamed as he jumped into my arms.

Three and half hours later, Christopher was sitting at the table in his high chair, and the dining table was set with dinner.

Connor was the first to arrive back home.

“Michaela, the living room and kitchen are cleaned. Hot food is waiting on the table. You do make a good little homemaker. Who’s dead this time?”

I flipped the asshole whom I call my best friend off as I continued to feed Christopher his chopped up food.

“Sit. No one is dead. It’s Friday night. Where're the others?”

I hear heels clicking coming down the foyer.

“The Devil is here now with the village idiots.”

Laurel walked in with Asher and Gabriel. As Laurel removed her gray trench coat, I noticed that she was looking more irritated than usual.

“Oh, Asher and Gabriel, I wasn’t expecting you two. I would’ve set a plate.”

Oliver, “This looks delicious! I can’t wait to dig in. Is this Apple Walnut Stuffed Pork Roast?”

I beamed, “It is! I hope you all like it.”

Gabriel spoke in my direction, “I wasn’t staying. I just wanted to stop by and see Christopher.”

I looked up from feeding Christopher a small portion, “For?”

Connor, “Let me go open a bottle of champagne. We need some champagne to go with this nice meal.”

Laurel didn’t say anything but plied on more food on her plate. 

Gabriel threw up his hands, “Look, Michaela. We just wanted to say hello to Christo-“

“Gabriel, I’m going to stop you right there. We don’t want to confuse Christopher with getting to know any more people. It’s best that you don’t make this a habit and I know when Asher is looking for a wingman.”

Gabriel nodded, “Noted. Laurel, I’ll catch you around. Thanks for winning today’s case. Asher, drinks still?”

Asher nodded, quickly, “I’m out. Michaela, you’re acting too crazy. It must be that time of the month.”

Laurel, “Asher and Gabriel, I’m going to ask you two to leave now before she kills you both. I told you guys that we didn’t want any company tonight. The food smells so delicious. Michaela, I can so marry you right now.”

With an added smirk, I said, “Thanksgiving, Asher. We can catch up in a few weeks.”

Asher, “Actually, tomorrow. We still need to discuss the joint bachelor party.”

Connor filled our glasses to the brim as Asher slammed the front door.

Oliver, “I will go lock up.”

I looked around the dining table. Laurel was seated at the head of the table, and I was on her right while the others were sitting directly across from me with both small smiles.

“Okay, let’s eat but first, some new ground rules. I can dictate whenever I want us to have a family dinner. “

Laurel shrugged, passing the bowl of asparagus to Connor, “Let’s do this twice a month.”

Connor, “And we can take turns preparing dinner.”

I pass Laurel some rolls, “Oliver, do you think this is okay?”

With tears in his eyes threatening to fall, “I love you guys. Thank you for taking care of me these years.”

Laurel, “Of course. Oliver, you are going to make me tear up. Stop it now. Like Michaela told me earlier, we’re family.”

Laurel and I were getting closer every passing day. I found myself sleeping at least three times a week in Laurel’s king-sized bed. Every morning, I would awaken with my head on Laurel's chest, and she didn’t say anything to me. She would kiss my forehead before leaving the bed for her morning routine.

One night around 11 PM, I ran a finger down Laurel’s chest as we watched the aftermath of the midterm elections on CNN. Laurel was very tensed as the reporters reported that the Republicans still controlled the Senate.

“Let’s make my room Christopher’s room. I can move in with you if you want.”

Laurel, “Okay. Sounds good.”

I pulled Laurel’s face to me.

“Okay, look. I don't know what I'm doing, and I like that you're allowing me to be the dramatic princess that I am. However, I'm very much scared of what's happening, but I do want to be your better half. You just got to give me some time.”

Laurel swallowed, whispering, “Let’s go with the flow, Michaela. Asher is going to kill me. However, I want you to be my better half. Being so domestic with you is different, but I like it.”

The next day in the office, Laurel was sitting next to me, reading Michael Malloy’s Banking Law and Regulation.

Connor was watching me.

“Yes, Connor?”

“Nothing. You look- happier.”

I look over my book.

I shrugged.

“Maybe, it’s finally allowing myself to enjoy the right people.”

Connor leans back in his chair as Laurel continues to pay us no mind, “I like this look on you, and if this is what you truly want? I will protect you at all costs.”

Annalise walks in with Tegan, “Ms. Pratt, you’re on. Choose your partner for this case.”

Everyone in the room was staring at me, wanting to know whom I was going to pick. Gabriel was standing up, looking over in my direction.

Annalise, “Ms. Pratt, I don’t have all day. We have lunch ready for us on the 7th floor.”

“Connor. I choose Connor as my partner.”

Connor smirked, “Let’s win a case, best friend.”

Annalise, “Everyone back to work. Connor and Michaela, meet me up in the Brooklyn Conference Room on 7th in twenty. Ms. Castillo?"

Laurel looks up from the book.

"Good job on that brief submitted last night. Class, take some notes from this intelligent lady. Ms. Castillo is going to go run one day for a political office. Watch."

Connor smiles at me as Laurel blushes deeply, returning back to reading.

Walking into the hallway, I see Frank speaking with Annalise.

"Michaela!"

I turn around, Laurel was holding my phone. She was looking at Frank.

Connor, "Come on, Michaela. We don't want to be late."

I swallowed hard as Laurel spoke towards Frank, "What are you doing here?"

Frank's beard was much longer than the last time I saw him.

Annalise, "He's here to support these two on this next case. It's going to be a good one."

FUCK! Only my life. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Call Out My Name  
> Artist: The Weeknd
> 
> "....We found each other  
> I helped you out of a broken place  
> You gave me comfort  
> But falling for you was my mistake
> 
> I put you on top, I put you on top  
> I claimed you so proud and openly  
> And when times were rough, when times were rough  
> I made sure I held you close to me..."
> 
> https://youtu.be/M4ZoCHID9GI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: As the story progresses forward, we're going to see the sides of Laurel and Michaela that everyone wants to see.

With each passing second, Laurel’s face hardened as Frank’s smile deepen. Annalise broke the staring contest between the two, “See you two upstairs.” Frank waves at us as he followed Annalise into her office.

My voice was low, “Are you okay?”

I genuinely liked Laurel. She was what I needed in a partner. And in this moment, I wanted to be reassured that I wasn’t losing her due to past ghosts.

Looking directly into my eyes, Laurel says, “I need for you to trust me, Michaela. No matter what, I am in this with you.”

Connor began pulling me by the wrist towards the waiting elevator.

“Okay,” I said without any reluctance. “I will trust you, Laurel. Just don’t lie to me. I refuse to be in another relationship with a liar. I’m in this with you, too.”

Laurel bobbed her head quickly up and down, giving me her best fake smile. 

"I will catch up with you tonight," Laurel whispered, walking past Connor and me to enter into the women’s restroom.

Connor’s voice broke my attention, “Welp, there’s goes happiness. I can feel the emo setting in her soul again.”

"Let's not be pessimists. She will be fine. We will be fine. Come on before Annalise kills us."

After three long hours sitting with Annalise and the COO of a hedge firm based out D.C., Connor and I learned we would be joining Annalise next weekend in D.C. to speak with a few people about some recent threats that they had received from the newly appointed CEO. This was going to be interesting because of Marcus. A few days ago, Marcus texted, asking if we could have dinner soon in the city.

UGH!

Due to the firm having mandatory workshops for staff and associates for the rest of the afternoon, I was beyond ecstatic when Annalise told everyone that they could leave early.

"Anyone down for drinks up at the bistro next door?" Oliver asked. A few hands shot up quickly. Connor rolled his eyes as I giggled.

Laurel texted fifty minutes ago that she had left with Christopher earlier and asked if I catch a ride with Connor.

_“ **Sorry. I left early, but I needed to get out. Can you ride home with Connor?"**_

**_“Of course. See you soon.”_ **

"Hey, guys. I will see you all later."

With a huge smile painted on his face, Gabriel leans on the chair in front of me.

“Michaela, I want to say that you killed that presentation yesterday. You're going to be an amazing district attorney one day."

It was quite unusual to get a compliment from any other law student except from the people that has been with me since day one. Everyone was egomaniacs in law school and craved to be Annalise’s number one.

Thrown off by Gabriel’s unexpected compliment, I hurriedly rushed, "Um, thanks. You are not too bad yourself."

Gabriel bashfully put his head down, and I noticed that his cheeks reddened. This was a first. I could not lie to myself: Gabriel was an attractive guy with a smile that could make anyone give into his bullshit. However, there was something about him.

Looking at me with his Connor’s eyes, Connor’s head was cocked to the side.

“Mickey, are you good?”

Connor only called me Mickey if he was genuinely concerned about me. 

Slipping into my jacket, “Peachy. Let’s reconnect tomorrow morning over breakfast. I promise I will cook you something good. My Uber is outside. I need to go run some errands before heading home.”

I could not let Connor know that I was heading to Bonnie's place to find Frank so that we could have a decent conversation about Laurel and Christopher. Connor would stop me and call me bananas.

Gabriel held the door, smiling. I thanked him, placing a hand on top of his.

After twenty minutes of enduring listening to the Top 40 pop list and the Uber driver relentlessly hitting on me, I had finally arrived at my destination- Bonnie’s house. Three cars were parked outside belonging to the following: Bonnie, Frank, and Laurel.

Interesting. This is where Laurel ran off to. Only my life.

Pulling my purse close to my body, I pushed the doorbell. I could hear yelling permeating through the walls.

A few seconds passed by, Bonnie opens the door to some extent with a tight smile. I could see Christopher resting on her hip. Also, I notice tears threatening to slip from Bonnie’s eyes. 

“Michaela. What are you doing here?”

To my right, Laurel was yelling at Frank and Frank had his head in his hands. I have seen Laurel upset multiple times but not as unhinged as she was now in the moment.

“FRANK! You had one fucking job! You were supposed to watch Gabriel and Asher. Now, Asher is fucking gone! What the fuck? I COULD KILL YOU!"

”Bonnie, what’s going on?”

Frank turned to the door which caused Laurel’s yelling to cease.

Running a hand through her rich, mahogany hair, Laurel's voice was strained.

 “Michaela?”

Frank put his head down again.

I pushed past Bonnie into her home. 

“What about Asher?” I questioned. “What’s going on?”

Frank got up from the couch, regaining his regular, self-confident statue, "Prom Queen, we do not know where Asher is at the moment. He has disappeared. Don't worry-I."

Laurel was watching me as I took a hard seat adjacent from Bonnie.

My voice in a higher octave, "I came over to speak with Frank about D.C., but I learned that my ex-boyfriend is missing."

Okay. I did not come over to speak about next week’s trip to D.C. I wanted to talk about Laurel to Frank. However, the universe was not having that.

Laurel kneels in front of me, “We will find him.” Her crystal clear blue eyes were reading my every movement as I trained my eyes to focus on her pearl necklace. I told myself that I would not go into a full-fledged anxiety attack.

Whispering in a tone that only Laurel could hear, I told her that I wanted us to leave together now.

Without hesitancy, Laurel stands up.

“We are leaving. I will be in touch."

I trailed closely behind Laurel and Christopher to the car.

Frank's voice behind me was raw, "I am sorry, Michaela. We will find Asher."

I stopped mid-step and turned around.

"Frank. Don't apologize. Find him. It seems like we both lose people without even realizing the significance of their presence in our lives."

My definition of home is someone’s peace of mind at all times. Right? However, my home wasn't. Right now, it was chaotic and loud.

Devastated that Asher was missing, Oliver tried locating Asher by his Find My iPhone service, but Asher's phone was pinging from his apartment. 

Connor took a seat next to Laurel, "I am so sick of this shit. Why can't we be normal college students for once? We lost Wes. Now, Asher.”

Laurel was quiet, reading emails on her iPhone.

I chose to give Christopher nothing but my undivided attention.

I loved Oliver for his positivity and optimism. "He is probably taking a mini vacation away from Philly. It has been a crazy two years."

Laurel, “Frank is on top of it. Can someone turn it to CNN? I want to hear the update on the wildfires.”

Connor, “Did you hear that Caitlyn Jenner’s house almost burned down?”

Laurel looks over to Connor, “Seriously? Wow. Wasn’t she just on Instagram? Interesting.”

Thirty minutes passed, we all were silent and watching the news. What can I say, we were an exciting group of people that wanted to be lawyers.

The door bell suddenly is ringing. Oliver, "I will go get it. I hope this is the Chinese I ordered. Orange chicken, anyone?”

Collectively, we shrugged.

After a few minutes, I hear my name being called out. Frank comes into the room with Asher behind him. Dressed in a sweat suit from his undergrad, Asher held a huge bouquet in his hands along with a bag from Tiffany's.

"Asher, what the fuck? You do not go off disappearing," Connor hissed. "Dude, you could've texted someone. With Annalise as a professor, you do not go running off without telling people."

Connor was angry.

I was furious.

Asher was looking at me, with a smile dancing across his face, “I knew you all loved me. That is why I left my phone at home. I needed to buy these things alone. Michaela, I'm here to win your heart back, my chocolate queen. I want you to be my wife. I do not care about Marcus and anything else. I went to New York and-“

With nervous laughter, I interrupted, shaking my head, "Asher, you cannot be serious. We were scared that someone had kidnapped you or even worst, murdered you." Laurel leans forward with her elbows resting on her knees with a perfectly arched eyebrow raised.

Connor leans back with a beer, putting an arm on the back of the couch, crossing his legs.

"I am very serious. I even remodeled the apartment so that you can come over. It needs a woman's touch to it."

I look up, and I could feel everyone's eyes on me, waiting for me to yell at him like I usually would in any moment for his stupidity but I could not. This was too much for me. This could not be my life in 2018.

Standing up from the floor, “Asher, let’s not have this conversation here. We can go to the kitchen to talk.”

With a confused face, Asher shook his head, "Why? Everyone wants us to get back together.”

“Let’s have a private conversation.”

Asher sits down.

“You are pregnant? We’re expecting, aren’t we?”

Okay. I guess this is the moment where I put my business out there.

"Asher, I'm in the beginning stages of pursuing a new relationship with another law student, and I'm excited to see where this new relationship will take me. I’m not pregnant at all. What we had was great, but it's over completely. You and I-"

“What? Who? Do I know them?” Asher asks in a broken voice. 

Crossing my arms, “Actually, you do.”

Usually, I was the one who could look anyone in the eyes, but I refused to do so at the moment with my ex-boyfriend. I look down at the ground. This is going to kill Asher easily bruised ego. 

"Who is the asshole? I want to talk to them. I will kick their ass."

Asher jumps up, pacing around the area.

Through light chortles, Laurel adds, "Trust me. You would not want to talk to this person. However, I don't believe the person is an asshole."

Connor now with a hand over his mouth, like a meme, just watches the drama unfold.

This was not going to be good. Laurel's body language was hard to decipher. Asher was breathing heavily.

Asher looks over at Laurel, “Yeah, actually- I do. I know Michaela more than anyone in this world. No one deserves her.”

Frank, “Okay. Enough of this teeny bop shit. Look, I’m heading out. Laurel, can I talk to you outside?”

Laurel did not look away from Asher, “Not know, Frank. I’ll call you later.”

Asher continues looking at Laurel, “Michaela is my woman.”

Fuck it.

This was the moment where I put it in the universe.

I rushed, “Asher, Laurel and I are involved-“

Asher looks muddled, “What?”

Finally with some confidence, I look into Asher’s eyes. I see nothing but the pain and the tears looking back at me.

“Asher, I’m seeing Laurel-“

I was so scared of these new feelings for Laurel that I still haven’t been able to kiss her properly. I would find ways to escape when I knew the moment was imminent for us. Now, I was force to tell the world that I wanted this new relationship.

“Laurel? Seriously?!” Asher looks at Laurel with disdain.

Laurel stands up from the couch. “Oliver, can you take Christopher upstairs for me? I’ll be right up.”

Standing toe to toe with Asher, Laurel looked more like her father during this moment. Her hands were now behind her back. Okay, I shouldn’t be getting turned on that a murder was about to happen in the middle of our living room but Laurel was sexy. 

Oliver jumps up quickly, “Of course.” Oliver wasn't a fighter like us, so he didn't mind leaving the drama. I wanted to leave myself. 

“Asher, I’m sorry that you had to find out like this. I was going to take you to dinner-“

Asher was red, “Castillo, you were just waiting until the perfect time to steal her away so that you could poison-“

Laurel walked closer to him, “Excuse me?”

I could not read Laurel's face.

"You heard me! You are nothing but a manipulative bitch like your father. You plotted to find the perfect moment to come in. What is it about Michaela? What's your agenda?”

Connor was now standing up, "Asher, that is enough."

I was standing in front of Laurel, trying to get her to look at me.

Laurel's voice was cold, apathetic, “Asher, I am my father’s child. Please watch how you speak to me especially now. I still consider you a great friend. However, _te mataré personalmente, muchacho_. You might come from wealth, but I come from something much worse. I can extinguish you with a snap of fingers."

"Are you threatening me? I will sue-"

Laurel looks at me, “Asher, Michaela needs someone with power and influence in which you do not have. Also, she needs someone that can elevate her to the highest platform that she deserves to be on, and love every single thing about her even on her worst days. You never deserved this woman.”

Asher was now yelling, "BUT YOU DO?! EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH, YOU DESTROY. WES IS DEAD! FRANK IS A SICK LOVE PUPPY FOR YOU! YOU DON’T DESERVE ANYTHING. YOU DON’T KNOW HOW TO LOVE."

At this point, Connor and Frank were trying to push Asher to the kitchen. Frank voice finally pierces the air, "Asher, go into the kitchen before I do something that I'm going to regret doing to you."

I don’t know when my tears begin, but Laurel quickly wipes them away.

She held my face in her both of her hands.

"You're beautiful."

My voice was shallow, "Can everyone that doesn't live here, please leave?"

Laurel pulls me into her arms as I broke down, sobbing. With Oliver and Connor's upcoming nuptials, I found myself becoming more emotional and longing to find someone that would love me for me. 

I don’t know when Laurel brought me up to the bed, but when I awaken, it was a little after 11 PM.

The television was on, softly playing in the background but no Laurel in sight. Okay, CNN is going to have to be declared off limits soon for Laurel.

After stirring more in the bed, I got up and to go search for the one person that I truly wanted to see. In Christopher’s room, I find Laurel standing over his crib, watching the life that she created sleep peacefully.

“Laurel?” 

Turning around, Laurel signals for me to come closer.

Christopher was knocked out in his crib without a care in the world.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

“Asher is right. I don’t deserve to love. Do I deserve anything-”

I turn Laurel’s face towards me and tears were running down her face.

This woman standing in front of me was an enigma, and I wanted to dive deeper into her complexity. Just like any other individual in the world, she deserved someone that was willing to explore this world with her. I wanted to be that one soul for Laurel. 

Laurel's eyes were fixated on my lips. Feeling bold, I placed my hands on her hips. I knew Laurel was growing hornier with each passing day. Recently in her sleep, she pulled me close in sleep and rub hard against my ass. After overhearing last week Laurel joke with Connor that she liked jacking off her clitoris as if she was a guy, I was very horny myself, and I needed to orgasm and be released any day now. 

Laurel leans forward to capture my lips into hers. Our bodies fit together perfectly.

This was my first real kiss with Laurel Castillo with genuine passion behind it. I never had fireworks go off in my head from kissing anyone else.

Pulling back I said softly, “You have protected all of us. You do deserve happiness. Tonight, I want to give you myself."

 In an octave lower than her normal raspy voice, Laurel pulls me close to her. 

“If only I can undress you myself. I want to savor everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: I don't know Spanish. :( I used Google translator. 
> 
> "Te mataré personalmente, muchacho" = "I will personally finish you, boy"  
> \----  
> Tune for Chapter 3. I promise that some more spice is coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Dangerous Woman  
> Artist: Ariana Grande
> 
> "Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
> Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you  
> Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't  
> Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout
> 
> Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof and  
> Know what I'm doing  
> The way we're movin' like introducing  
> Us to a new thing  
> I wanna savor, save it for later  
> The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker  
> 'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature  
> I live for danger....."

Standing completely naked in the middle of bedroom lit with a single candle, I was feeling self-conscious under Laurel’s full body examination. I was far from being fit, and I had curves. My stomach was flat but could be toner- if I tried. However, Laurel’s stomach was a six-pack of an athlete. Nevertheless, Laurel trains like an athlete. What baby? I could not believe Christopher was housed once in this woman's body. 

“I hope you like what you see,” I say with as much confidence I could muster in any intimate place. Laurel continues to look me up and down, never breaking concentration from studying what she wants to conquer. After a few seconds, I slowly exhale.

Close to my ear, Laurel's traces a finger down my bottom lip, "You are beautiful, Michaela."

While pulling her face towards me, Laurels runs her hands down my bare shoulders. At this moment, I have never felt more loved and appreciated than now. Aiden or Asher could not ever get me to this sensation of feeling utterly elated under their sexual seduction.

Abruptly, I am off the ground and carried to the king-sized bed. In an intoxicating raspy voice, Laurel says, sitting on the bed while I straddled her lap, “You're gorgeous and so fucking hot.”

“I will protect you,” I murmured, wrapping my arms protectively around Laurel’s neck. Laurel’s hands were firmly holding me in place. 

Leaning forward, I kiss Laurel with such a vigor that even shocks me to the core. Laurel leans back on the bed, pulling me down with her.

Through kisses, I hear, "….I cannot lose you."

Grinding on Laurel’s lap, I could feel myself dripping down my leg. I wished I  still have clothes on. This was so embarrassing how wet I was between my legs, but I did not want to get up.

 "You will not," I reply, rolling onto my back. Now, Laurel was on top, situated between my legs.

Laurel rubs a hand down my stomach, causing me to arch my back more. At this rate, I was going to be known as the five-minute woman. I could not let myself go down in history as someone that couldn’t handle Laurel Castillo. To past lovers, I was the Goddess of Sensual. Now, I was the Goddess of No Patience.

UGH!

Lightly squeezing at my right nipple, I dig my nails into Laurel’s back.

Through moans, I draw out, “Fuckkkkk.”

Laurel kisses me deeply, moving her a hand down to my core.

This was it.

I was about to be taken by Laurel Castillo, and I was so nervous as if I was losing my virginity for the first time.

Laurel looks down at me with such hunger as I move her hair out of her face. I needed to look into her eyes when she enters me for the first time. I wanted Laurel to see how much I wanted her as she wanted me.

Sliding two fingers into my tight opening, Laurel kisses me again. Immediately, tears began to run down my face.

In my ear, Laurel asks, "Am I hurting you?"

I shake my head, "No, this feels so good. You feel good."

I was not crying tears of pain but divine pleasure. Laurel was a cocky person, and I could not let her know that she was affecting me more than any other lover that I have been with.  

After a few minutes of getting familiar with my body, Laurel begins to speed her pace up. With every thrust, I meet Laurel.

"You are going to be the death of me…."

With a smirk, Laurel says, “Stop being so damn irresistible…”

*

Looking at the clock on the nightstand, it was now a little after 3 AM. I just gave Laurel my best oral presentation. I was so proud of myself on how I made Laurel scream my name three times. I did not think I was any good, but Laurel was heavily panting, asking if I could grab some water out of her mini fridge.

“Are you okay? Here’s your water, Castillo. I do not need to start passing out on me.”

With a hand covering her face, Laurel rolls over in the bed, “That was amazing. I can do this all the time with you.”

I chuckle, "I am going to be so tired today. Thank God that it's Thanksgiving eve. I'm sleeping in. I cannot function before Noon. Connor is going to have to grab breakfast for himself."

Laurel pouts, pulling me into her arms, “Lucky you. Christopher is going to awake in three hours.”

*

Texting Connor that I was ready to go and that lunch was prepared, Connor finally waltzes into the kitchen with an ice pack a little after 12 PM.

Laurel left twenty minutes ago with Christopher to run errands. Somehow, I wanted to believe her but with Frank coming over around ten in the morning with a folder? Something was happening. When is there something not happening to us? 

UGH! 

I gasped, covering my mouth when I saw Connor’s bruised face.

“Connor?! Your face?! What the fuck?! Your wedding is in three freaking weeks!”

Connor shrugs, "Let's be happy that I'm alive. You should see the other guy.”

Oliver’s voice was tense, “Connor, you need to tell Michaela what happened.”

I look between the two men standing in front of me. Connor's face was unreadable, and Oliver's painted a sad countenance.

Throwing his hands up in the air, Connor shakes his head, “We were involved in an altercation. People should not go around calling people faggots-“

Grabbing Connor into a hug, I lay my head on his shoulder. "You do not have to finish the story. I am glad that you two are okay."

“Me too, Mickey….”

I lean back, pulling Connor's face towards me, "I hope you like Lancôme because I am going to put some makeup on this shit for the engagement party before the wedding.”

With a smile, Connor adds, “Only if you do a good job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the chapter being so short! Just wanted to touch on Connor's face. However, the next chapter will be longer and updated in the next day. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Trust me. It's going to be filled with some twists. It's not going to be easy for these two. Let me know what you're thinking. Comment! Leave me some feedback :) I totally wished Shonda Rhimes would take this storyline and run with it. Even if it was a YouTube series, I would so watch it.


End file.
